The Schibukai Celebration
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Shanks celebrates Buggy becoming a Schibuaki .. Benn & Alvida get slightly drunk ..ONESHOT -UPDATE - I originally was going to make this a story series of different pairings , but i decided it will only be about this couple , and the rest will be on different stories . Enjoy


_**The Schibukai Celebration**_

**Hello Everyone ! It has been soooooooo long since I updated , really sorry for this but work has been consuming me . Anyway , this multi-pairing story will feature a new pairing every chapter , yet I might repeat a pairing if I found the right scene for it again . Some pairings are so out of the ordinary , so if you are not a fan of such pairings please skip some chapters . There will be no yaoi/yuri and no requests either, and some chapters might not be appropriate to everyone . Anyway , I hope you enjoy it **

The cold night's breeze flew through the bar's wodden door , clashing into the hotness and noise of the drunk pirates lingering around the place; some were heavily drunk that they forgot where were they , others lustfully grabbed the waitresses who worked there.

The scene was horrible to a certain green eyed female pirate , who watched in boredom the ridiculous show in front of her . Alvida sighed and rolled her eyes to the nosiy little group of pirates who celebrated her _ally _becoming a Warlord .

_How did he even become a Warlord! _Thought Alvida _How was he even an apprentice on Roger's ship along with Shanks! _She continued to think as she watched the red haired Yonko celebrating his friend.

"Mind if I join you?" spoke a deep voice , disturbing Alvida's flow of ideas .

She raised her head to where the voice came from "Not at all " she said in her usual sultury voice as she smiled.

There was just one man in Shanks' crew whom she admired , Benn Beckman . The man was wise and charismatic , spoke only when necessary , and his words were never wrong , something that captured her heart on their first meeting.

Benn's mighty body sat beside her , blocking the cold breeze coming from the door next to her. She shifted her attention to her new source of warmth . She watched carefully as Benn grabbed a cigarette and a lighter.

"So why are you in Buggy's crew?" asked the muscular man as he blew the smoke from his thin lips.

"Business I guess" replied Alvida casually as she closed the gap between them , she was enjoying the warmth she was getting from his huge body.

"Oh ! " exclaimed Benn "That's a clever answer." He continued with a sarcastic smile.

Benn was never interested in women as the other crew members were, but Alvida was making him a bit curious about her. He found her beautiful of course but her mystery was what drawn him into her.

"Were you expecting a different answer" she almost whispered to him in a tempting tone. She knew she was slightly drunk and the alcohol was now taking control over her actions, yet she didn't try to stop herself.

She placed her hand over his firm thigh "I am not his woman or anything, that lame clown is not even my type." She continued with her whispers. "I prefer someone who is wise and quiet" she spoke seductively as she shifted her hand to his now heaving chest.

Benn knew she was attracted to him, but so was he. _We can blame it on the alcohol later._ Thought the pirate to himself. He was not the type of men who would take advantage of a drunk woman, or blame actions on alcohol, but Alvida was really seducing him.

He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him so their faces were too close "Never thought you & Buggy would be lovers. " he whispered to her.

She smiled seductively and bit her lower lip before pulling his face closer for a kiss. Benn was a bit surprised when her lips smashed his . He licked her lips gently and she parted her lips for his tongue to explore her mouth fully.

His hands were now on her thighs feeling the smooth skin under the rim of her black dress, as her hands ran through his silver hair. Alvida closed the gap even more so her soft breasts were squeezed against Benn's toned chest, a wave of heat ran through their spines as they deepened the kiss.

Benn was savoring her taste as he ran his hands a bit higher, he could feel lust taking over his senses.

Alvida moaned slightly as she felt Benn's hands moving up her body. She was never attracted to a man like she was to Benn. On their first meeting two days ago on this island , Alvida could tell why Shanks chose this man to join his crew. The more she spoke to him and spent time with him , the more she could feel herself attracted to him.

Benn was always the hard to get type of a guy when it came to relationships; on his journey , Benn never met a woman who was worthy of his attention , and on meeting Buggy for the first time in a while , he could tell Alvida was different than others he met. Her strong aura and beauty pulled him to her, like a siren song.

None of them thought things would develop so quickly to this current situation , was it the alcohol ? Maybe , yet neither of them cared now. All they wanted was , for once , enjoy not thinking too much about their decisions.

"Oi Benn" spoke the drunk Shanks as hiccups interrupted his speech. Benn broke the kiss hastly when he heard his captain's voice calling him. He turned his head and saw a really drunk Shanks rocking like a pendulum.

"Y..Yes" replied Benn in a calm tone as he moved his hands away from Alvida's thighs , who sighed in disappointment.

"We are leaving now." Continued the drunk captain "You wasted your time sitting at this stupid table on a dark corner, what were you doing anyway?" asked Shanks in a frustrated tone " You skipped one heck of party, man." Continued Shanks, as Benn sighed in relief knowing his captain was too drunk to notice what he did.

Alvida watched the red haired Yonko walking away from his first mate , blabbing random speech. "Leaving already." Spoke Alvida with a pout on her lips.

"Looks like it." Replied Benn casually to her. "It was nice meeting you Alvida." He continued with a teasing smile.

Alvida laughed briefly before she replied " Will we meet again?" she asked with a sincere tone.

"Maybe" answered Benn "This ocean is vast , you never know who or what you might encounter." Continued the tall man as he fixed his clothes.

He turned towards her and lifted her face so he can look directly into her eyes "You are a strong woman , Alvida" he said quietly , she smiled seductively at him . "You better be careful then , we might meet in a battle." She replied sarcastically.

Benn smiled at her and kissed her cheek before turning to his yelling captain.

Alvida's eyes followed him till he walked out of the bar , sighing as she placed her fingers over her lips , remembering their brief moment of passion.

"Come on red nose , the party is over." She said casually to Buggy , who turned red from anger , as she walked out of the bar too.

A/N: I know it is not perfect, but I had this idea of these two as a couple , and putting it into words was not easy , since not much is known about them , and they never met. Please R&R , and I hope you enjoyed it .


End file.
